battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Assault
The 'Assault '''is a playable kit in ''Battlefield 1942, Battlefield Vietnam (along with its related Heavy Assault), Battlefield 2, Battlefield 2142, Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield: Bad Company 2, its Vietnam expansion, Battlefield Play4Free and Battlefield 3. The weapon utilized by the Assault kit varies from game to game, but as a general rule is armed with an automatic rifle or squad support weapon, as well as the other equipment that is afforded all kits. Prior to Battlefield 2, the assault kit lacked any special functions or abilities. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the assault kit is armed with a squad support weapon, which varies by faction. The assault is also equipped with a faction-specific handgun, knife, and grenades. The assault is most effective at medium ranges, as it has less spread than the submachineguns of the Medic kit, but more spread than the rifles of the Engineer or Scout. Unlike the other kits, the assault has no special functions or equipment. Battlefield Vietnam Like its first iteration, the basic assault is armed with the same, cross-class faction-specific loadout as the other kits; a handgun, grenades (or an underslung grenade launcher, as used by the MACV), and a melee weapon. However, players now have a choice of different primary weapons (along with cosmetic choices), with weapons from many different weapon niches; shotguns, carbines, light machineguns, and assault rifles are all available choices for the player. Battlefield 2 Battlefield 2 features the first assault kit with specialty weapons. While each character is still armed with faction-specific weapons and equipment, the assault also has access to an underbarrel grenade launcher as well as smoke grenades. Flashbang grenades also become enabled by equipping the F2000. In addition, the assault carries more magazines for his primary weapon than the other classes, specifically the medic kit, with whom the assault shares his weapon. Gallery Armies us k2.jpg|The USMC Assault. armies_china_k2.jpg|The PLA Assault. armies_mec_k2.jpg|The MEC Assault. armies_euroforce_k2.jpg|The EU Assault. Battlefield 2142 Assault soldier fighting with its standard issue SCAR 11]] Battlefield 2142 features an assault kit that is essentially an amalgamation of the Assault and Medic kits from prior games. The assault utilizes an assault rifle, which the default varies by faction, as well as non-class-specific equipment and a sidearm. The assault is capable of utilizing the Defibrillator and medkit which were previously issued to the Medic kit, as well as a variety of unlockable equipment. Battlefield: Bad Company The assault kit makes another appearance in Battlefield: Bad Company. As with previous titles, the default primary weapon and sidearm vary by faction. They are able to unlock the LIFE-2 gadget and several other assault rifles for usage, and retain the underslung grenade launcher of their prior iterations, yet do not have most of the special abilities that they could obtain in previous titles, with their healing capabilities split with the support kit. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Battlefield: Bad Company 2 sees a return of the assault. The assault is more of a combination of the support and assault kit from Battlefield 2 than its iteration in Bad Company or 2142; while it wields an assault rifle with an underslung grenade launcher, the assault is now capable of distributing ammunition. Additionally, Bad Company 2 is the first game where the default weapons are not determined by faction, but are rather the AEK-971 and MP443 across the board. Their underslung grenade launchers now have only aesthetic differences. Assault soldier with an M16A2 SA]] ]] Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the Assault class remains relatively unchanged from the base game. However, the assault rifles available do not feature an underbarrel grenade launcher; instead, the assault is always equipped with an M79 -- which the assault retains regardless of the weapon class they are using, removing the capability to lay down C4. The M79 features none of the specialty ammunition the underbarrel grenade launchers could equip, and the assault rifle cannot be equipped with any optic. US Assault.png|A render of the US Army Assault skin NVA Assault.png|A render of the NVA Assault skin Battlefield Play4Free The Assault kit returns in Battlefield Play4Free, almost identical to Bad Company 2 in terms of functions. The assault is capable of laying down ammunition, and is equipped with an assault rifle, grenades, a knife, a sidearm, and C4. The default assault rifle is the G3A3, and the default handgun is the M9. Like the other kits, more equipment and abilities can be unlocked via Training, and existing equipment and abilities can be improved or otherwise buffed by certain training options. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the Assault kit is back, nearly identical to its Battlefield 2142 counterpart; a combination of the Battlefield 2 Assault and Medic. The assault is equipped with an assault rifle or an all-kit weapon, with the default weapons varying by faction; the USMC assault wields an M16A3 and an M9, whereas the Russian Ground Forces assault wields the AK-74M and MP443. The kit is initially equipped only with the medkit, but can quickly unlock other gadgets and weapons; the first unlock for the kit are the Defibrillators, which are the only option for that equipment slot. However, the medkit must be swapped out if the player wishes to wield either of the two underslung weapons, the M320 (Or GP-30 if equipped as an underslung attachment on one of the Russian-made weapons) or the M26 MASS. Unlockable items: * M16A3 (US) / AK-74M (RU) : 0 Assault XP (+220,000 Assault XP to unlock for the opposite faction) * Defibrillator : +4,000 Assault XP *M320 : +11,000 Assault XP *M416 : +22,000 Assault XP *M26 MASS : +38,000 Assault XP *AEK-971 : + 60,000 Assault XP *M16A4 : + 89,000 Assault XP *F2000 : + 124,000 Assault XP *AN-94 : + 166,000 Assault XP *KH2002 : +17,000 Co-op XP *G3A3 : +160,000 Co-op XP Trivia *In Battlefield 3, the USMC Assault wears long sleeves from a third-person perspective. Although, from a first-person perspective, they're rolled-up much like the other classes. **Albeit the fact that he is African-American his arms used to look Caucasian in first person. This was changed in the 1.04 patch. *The US assault has an unusable M9 in a holster on his chest similar to Steve Campo Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Character classes Category:Classes of Bad Company Category:Classes of Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield 1942 Category:Battlefield Vietnam Category:Battlefield 2142 Category:Battlefield Play4Free Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2